comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tales of Alvin Maker
The Tales of Alvin Maker is published by Marvel Comics is association with Dabel Brothers Productions. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker #11: 05 Dec 2007 Current Issue :Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker #12: 30 Jan 2008 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series, each adapting one of the books in the Tales of Alvin Maker series by Orson Scott Card. Characters Main Characters *'Alvin Miller' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker #12 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker #11 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "In an alternate history of the American frontier, Andrew Jackson is a lawyer from Tennessee, William Henry Harrison has set himself up as governor of Carthage City, and Napoleon is leading an army just south of Detroit. But this is a world where folk magic actually works – and where a young boy who is the seventh son of a seventh son has the power to shape the world around him at will. This is a tale of Alvin Maker, an extraordinary man who is destined to change the world and build a magnificent Crystal City. But the Unmaker stands in his way, determined to stop Alvin from fulfilling his destiny. And with a violent war brewing between the settlers and the local tribes along the Mizzipy river, Alvin will find himself in more danger than he ever could have imagined…" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512585X *'Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "Alvin travels around the frontier with Takumsaw, learning the ways of the Red Man and their mysterious connection to the land, and helping the chief to find a way to protect his people from the coming war and the selfish, evil designs of Governor Harrison. But things may not end happily in this tale, and Alvin will find the limits of his power when a final confrontation arises that will change the lives of the people that he loves forever…" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125868 Hardcovers *'Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6. "In an alternate history of the American frontier, Andrew Jackson is a lawyer from Tennessee, William Henry Harrison has set himself up as governor of Carthage City, and Napoleon is leading an army just south of Detroit. But this is a world where folk magic actually works – and where a young boy who is the seventh son of a seventh son has the power to shape the world around him at will. This is a tale of Alvin Maker, an extraordinary man who is destined to change the world and build a magnificent Crystal City. But the Unmaker stands in his way, determined to stop Alvin from fulfilling his destiny. And with a violent war brewing between the settlers and the local tribes along the Mizzipy river, Alvin will find himself in more danger than he ever could have imagined…" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127216 *'Red Prophet: The Tales of Alvin Maker, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "Alvin travels around the frontier with Takumsaw, learning the ways of the Red Man and their mysterious connection to the land, and helping the chief to find a way to protect his people from the coming war and the selfish, evil designs of Governor Harrison. But things may not end happily in this tale, and Alvin will find the limits of his power when a final confrontation arises that will change the lives of the people that he loves forever…" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125841 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Roland Bernard Brown, Based on the Novels by Orson Scott Card. Artist/Covers: Renato Arlem. Created by Orson Scott Card. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 28 Nov 2006 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/news/116475043414834.htm The Alternate America History of Red Prophet] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Dabel Brothers Productions Tales of Alvin Maker, The Tales of Alvin Maker, The